Ondas
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: No es que quisiera morir. ¡No, que pensamiento tan tenebroso es ese! No tenía una buena razón para vivir realmente - simplemente flotaba a través de cada aburrido día. Luego el olor de un café negro se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?"


Bueno... antes que nada debo pedir disculpas, he tardado demasiado en subir este fic, pero con la Uni no he tenido tiempo... Ok, estas son cosas (escusas) que ha (casi) nadie le importan ^^

Ahora vamos lo bueno... primero: Dije que iba a traducir los trabajos de (MI) Adrena-sama... asi que ahora les traigo uno bien divertido, ya que los dos anteriores fueron muy Emos... ? Por eso ahora les traigo una lectura ligera que espero les guste ^^. Es un AU...

Alguna ves han fumado crack?

* * *

**Ondas**

Había mucho ruido en la ciudad, los carros se movían lentamente entre las intersecciones, la gente, como siempre, caminaba apurada hacia su destino. Hasta los pájaros en el cielo estaban ocupados, volando y cantando.

Demonios, hasta las nubes iban a la deriva, lenta, muy lentamente, formando varias figuras.

Pero ella no. Ella estaba completa y absolutamente aburrida, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer algo.

Mio Akiyama estaba sentada en el rincón de un café, mirando a través de la ventana. Desde afuera, parecía que estaba mirando la calle como si pensara en algo importante.

Pero realmente, su mente estaba en blanco.

Sólo aparentaba estar así para que la gente no se le acercara y la aburriera más con sus tediosas preguntas.

Bueno, tampoco era como si estuviera ocupada.

Era una simple mujer asalariada, bebiendo su café durante su descanso. Estaba suficiente estresada durante sus horas de trabajo - tenía que soportar las miradas obscenas de su jefe de departamento y las burlas de sus hostiles colegas, aparte de tener un trabajo muy monótono - todos los días tenía que hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez, escribiendo números sin sentido en la computadora, etc.

Sonaba bastante simple, quizás, pero el estrés que lo acompañaba no hacía que valiera la pena. A pesar de que el jefe de departamento la…favorecía a menudo cubría horas extras, sin que le aumentaran el sueldo.

Con su actitud distante y manteniéndose al margen. Mio no tenía amigos con quien hablar - bueno, sin contar a la dueña del café Tsumugi Kotobuki. Pero la amable rubia, a pesar de ser la dueña, también trabajaba como una de las empleadas. Así que, casi siempre, estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera podía saludar a Mio.

De ahí estaba esa rara pero amigable Yui Hirasawa quien vivía hasta el otro lado de su complejo de apartamentos. Hirasawa siempre la saludaba emocionada, pero Mio, quien no estaba acostumbrada a tanto afecto de personas que no conocía, normalmente contestaba educadamente y no conversaba mucho con la castaña. Hirasawa, tenía una gata llamada Azusa #2 la cual, casualmente, se llamaba igual que su compañera de cuarto diagonal novia. Azusa Nakano. Nakano también trabajaba en la misma compañía que Mio pero en un departamento diferente, así que realmente no conversaban. Parecía ser una persona bastante sensata… ¿Por qué vivía con Hirasawa?

Mio ya se había preguntado eso muchas veces, pero, como siempre, perdía el interés y dejaba de buscar la respuesta. Esa 'rara pareja' será algo… que nunca entenderá. Tal como su mundana vida.

De cualquier forma, cuando Mio finalmente tenía tiempo para ella misma, que eran sus descansos o fines de semana, no tenía idea de que hacer - así que sólo venía a sentarse aquí, mirar a través de la ventana con un par de ojos sombríos, con la esperanza que algo interesante pasara.

Simplemente flotaba por la vida, esperando algún tipo de chispa… o alguna forma de escapar.

No, no era pesimista o algo. ¿Morir? No, temía al dolor de cualquier tipo. Esa definitivamente no era una opción. Sin embargo, cuando realmente pensaba en ello, ¿qué razón tenía para seguir viviendo? No tenía objetivo, ningún sueño del que hablar. Nadie importante, ningún amigo cercano que le dijera lo contrario. No era cercana a su familia, así que eso realmente no 'la ataría', ¿y, qué más había?

Nada.

Mio suspiró ante sus propios pensamientos mórbidos.

_Aquí voy de nuevo._

Miró la taza vacía de entre sus manos. _Tal vez necesito más - _

La amarga esencia del café negro vagaba en su nariz, alertando sus sentidos.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí? Está lleno el lugar."

Levantó una ceja ante la extraña que sólo se sentó en frente de ella sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta. La mujer tenía su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo mientras que a sus costados sus mechones colgaban por delante de sus orejas – un estilo parecido al de Mio, excepto que la cola de Mio era más larga y sus mechones eran más cortos y uniformes.

La extraña también llevaba lentes de sol, aunque estaba dentro de la cafetería y que estaba nublado.

La excentricidad no paraba ahí – mientras todos a su alrededor vestían trajes típicos de negocios, incluyendo a Mio, ésta extraña simplemente vestía una camisa de cuello abierto con un chaleco negro pegado a su delgada cintura, y unos pantalones negros.

Ahora, Mio no sabía mucho sobre marcas y diseñadores, pero estaba segura que lo que la mujer vestía era _muy _caro.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía a la mujer verter un montón de crema de café y azúcar dentro de la taza.

"¿Por qué pediste café negro, si sólo querías algo dulce?" Mio no pudo evitar preguntar.

La mujer ni siquiera levantó la vista. Simplemente encogió los hombros y continuó su tarea.

Como si hubiera sentido el enojo en el aire, la mujer contestó… aunque todavía, de manera indiferente, "porque si."

Mio se sorprendió. No había cosas tales como 'porque si' en su vida. Siempre tenía que haber una razón – cada paso que daba, incluso el más diminuto, lo más trivial – tenía que haber algún tipo de razón. Al igual que siempre dejaba las luces encendidas en los pasillos de su apartamento, sólo para que no tuviera miedo de la oscuridad si tenía que ir al baño por la noche. También, siempre colocaba la taza de café en el plato con su meñique amortiguándolo, así no escucharía ese fuerte y tajante sonido.

El mismo sonido que la mujer en frente de ella acababa de hacer, luego de dar un sorbo.

La irritación de Mio estalló.

La mujer no le tomó importancia; sacó su laptop de un maletín bastante lustroso y rápidamente se absorbió en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Mio suspiró para sus adentros y regresó a mirar la calle.

Pero su tranquilo pequeño mundo ya había sido invadido. Tenía que soportar ese sonido cada pocos minutos.

Mio se frotó las sienes y decidió regresar a su oficina temprano antes que hiciera algo fuera de lugar.

No se dio cuenta que la mujer bajó sus gafas y la miraba de espaldas.

* * *

"Phew, esa si que fue una larga fila."

A Mio le dio un tic a los párpados.

Tal como esperaba, la misma mujer de lentes se sentó en frente de ella, abanicándose con sus manos. Sus mangas recogidas, revelaban un elegante reloj. Mio miró su segunda mano. Oh, el reloj en su mano ni siquiera estaba moviéndose. Genial.

_Cuento hasta tres. Tres paquetes. _Mio reflexionaba por dentro, mirando discretamente a la mujer mientras agregaba crema y azúcar a su café negro, como siempre.

Este probablemente era su cuarto 'encuentro' desde aquel día. Aparte de los comentarios casuales que la mujer hacía antes de sentarse, o algunas replicas de Mio, ambas no habían hablado mucho.

Aunque, Mio ahora podía resistir mejor 'ese' sonido, así que era capaz de quedarse más tiempo. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer en su oficina, o en su casa, excepto cambiar de canales sin otra razón más que gastar batería.

Sin embargo, algo sobre la presencia de esa mujer la irritaba infinitamente.

…Y aún no sabía su nombre.

Pero claro, ¿cuál era la probabilidad que la necia de Mio Akiyama le preguntara su nombre? Ninguna. ¿Y, de todos modos, por qué querría saber?

No había razón aparente, por lo tanto, no lo hacía.

"Mucho calor hoy, ¿no?" dijo la mujer, aún abanicándose, sus lentes casi se escabullían de su nariz – pero Mio aún era incapaz de ver sus ojos.

_Argh, ¡puedes estar hablándome con los ojos cerrados y yo ni siquiera sabría! Esto realmente me irrita…_

"Eso creo. Entonces, ¿por qué ordenaste café caliente?" gruñó Mio, aún tratando de controlar su voz. Había ordenado un capuchino helado para ella, para aplacar el calor. El Sol estaba ardiendo a través de la ventana, justo en la mujer – ¿seguía teniendo la intención de beber eso caliente?

Una vez más, la mujer encogió los hombros.

"Por que si."

Una vena palpitaba en la frente de Mio.

Casi infantilmente, Mio se volteó para mirar por la ventana, esforzándose para ignorar a esa _criatura_ completamente molesta frente a ella.

No vio la manera en que los labios de la mujer se contrajeron con diversión.

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿No hay bebida hoy?"

Mio reprimió un gruñido. De hecho era suficiente estúpida para olvidar su cartera en casa esta mañana, y Tsumugi no estaba por ahí así que no había forma de ponerla en la cuenta.

Así que sin cafeína.

Y sin cafeína equivalía a una Mio irritable.

"Si, ¿qué con ello?" _Hmm, en verdad puedo sonar enojada. Tal vez debería usar éste tono más a menudo. Esta mujer parecía intimidada…_

"Nada~ sólo preguntaba~"

La mujer inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo, sin miedo.

_Olvídalo. Tal vez sólo debería regresar a la oficina pero no he tomado mi cafeína aún y no quiero mirar la computadora durante mi descanso-_

"Toma."

Mio parpadeó, viendo la taza de café negro que le ofrecieron, su vapor bailaba en el aire seductoramente.

"No te preocupes, no le he agregado nada aún."

Aunque cautelosa, la necesidad de Mio por la cafeína era demasiada así que extendió el brazo para aceptarlo – sólo para descubrir que lo alejaban de su alcance. ¿Qué demonios?

"Tsk, tsk, no dije que era gratis~"

Mio gruñó ante la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer, la que se amplió ante su reacción.

"Si pudiera pagarlo lo habría comprado _yo._" dijo Mio con los dientes apretados.

"Nah, ahora no te pido dinero. Puedes comprarme uno después. Por ahora, todo lo que necesito es que me digas algo."

"_¿…Qué?"_

"Tu nombre, por supuesto, Akiyama."

"¿Por qué?… Espera, cómo supi-"

"Oh, escuché a la dueña llamarte así una cuantas veces antes. Pero quiero saber tu nombre. Se siente muy distante llamarte así, ¿no? Prácticamente nos vemos aquí todos los días, ¿verdad?"

Mio estaba sorprendida. Ahora que realmente lo pensaba, se veían tan a menudo que podrían ser amigas, simplemente por reunirse en la cafetería – excepto que no lo eran y todavía no sabían sus nombres.

_No puede doler, ¿cierto?_

"…Mio."

"Mio Akiyama, ¿eh?," sonriendo, le alcanzó la taza de café. Mio la aceptó con entusiasmo, demasiado para la diversión de los otros.

Luego de dar un sorbo, luego de finalmente revitalizar su cerebro y tranquilizar su cansada alma, Mio miró fijamente a la mujer, expectante.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Bueno? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ritsu."

"¿…y tu apellido?

Ritsu sólo sonrió. "Cómprame un café otro día y tal vez te lo diga."

Molesta, Mio bloqueó todos los sonidos a su alrededor y se concentró en su café. Aunque, prácticamente podía sentir la alegría irradiar de Ritsu.

_Esa Ritsu, maldita-_

Bueno, al menos ahora hay un nombre para insultarla.

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez sin café? Rayos, esperaba ese que me debías. Ya pasaron dos semanas, sabes."

Mio suspiró, frotando sus sienes. Sinceramente, accidentalmente dejó su cartera en la oficina. No quería regresar ahí, porque no quería enfrentar las risitas de sus colegas.

No, era muy vergonzoso.

_Tal vez debería regresar. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto._

Mio se preparó para las bromas que sabía que vendrían. Desde que conocían sus nombres, Ritsu había sido más… abierta con ella, molestándola hasta que Mio se cansaba y se iba.

_Pero ¿por qué no me voy antes que Ritsu empiece? _Pensó Mio desesperadamente. _¿Por qué no le compro su maldito café y acabo de una vez con esto?_

Pero, por dentro, Mio realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Ritsu… _no, _inconcebible. Que horrible. _**NO**__ disfruto de su compañía. Estoy aquí… porque si._

La mujer de cabello negro se golpeó en sus adentros. _Genial, también comienzo a pensar como ella._

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Ritsu sonriéndole, como su supiera de su confusión interna.

Mio frunció el ceño.

Ritsu sonrió mucho más.

"Ahora, me gustaría comprarte otro… pero no querrás deberme dos, ¿o si?"

Mio accedió internamente. Exteriormente, sólo frunció más el ceño, "Realmente no me importa."

"¿En verdad? Bueno, con permiso~"

Ritsu comenzó su ritual de personalización de su café negro, y lo tomó deliberadamente despacio, justo en frente de sus ojos.

Mio enfureció.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vienes aquí?"

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Mio trató de bajar el tono de su rabia. _Si, de hecho ¿por qué vengo aquí?_

"No vas a decirme ahora 'porque si', ¿cierto?" Ritsu empujó sus gafas, pero Mio juraría que le había guiñado el ojo o algo así.

No ser capaz de ver los ojos de alguien realmente, _realmente _la frustraba.

"Disculpa, a diferencia de _ti, _tengo una perfecta razón válida," Mio cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara.

"Bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué~?

"No, no puedes."

"Ow, ¿por qué no? Yo te diré la mía~"

Mio regresó su mirada hacia Ritsu. No esperaba que esa extraña mujer tuviera una razón para ir ahí.

"…Bien. Bueno, ehm," Mio trató de escarbar una explicación que sonara razonable, "soy amiga de Kotobu- Tsumugi, por eso es que vengo aquí en vez de cualquier otra cafetería." Si, eso sonó bastante bien.

Ritsu sólo sonrió.

"¿También eres amiga de Mugi? Eso es interesante… ¿por qué te llamaría Akiyama y tu la llamarías Tsumugi?"

Mio parpadeó ante lo familiarmente que Ritsu llamaba a la dueña de la cafetería. Ritsu golpeó su dedo en la mesa, con una sonrisa triunfante. "Yo, por otro lado, vengo aquí porque obtengo café gratis de Mugi. Nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, Mio~"

Mio abrió la boca, molesta, queriendo responder, pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Ritsu obtiene café gratis. Así que no hay razón de que le comprara uno.

2.- Ritsu la llamó Mio.

Aunque conocían sus nombres, de hecho no se habían _llamado _porsus nombres (no en voz alta, en el caso de Mio), así que se sintió bastante raro…

Y lindo.

Mio nuevamente se golpeó en sus adentros.

"Bien, bien ganaste. ¿Feliz ahora, Ritsu?

Ritsu le dio una sonrisa definitivamente feliz.

* * *

"¿Dónde rayos está? Ya hasta le compré su café aunque ella lo recibe gratis" murmuró Mio, mirando con molestia las dos tazas humeantes de café en frente de ella.

Miró a su (finalmente sustituido) reloj, notando que Ritsu llegaba tarde por unos buenos diez minutos. No es que estuviera contando, claro.

Miraba por la ventana, encontrando a la vívida calle más aburrida de lo normal. _¿Es por qué no he visto hacia fuera por tanto tiempo? ¿O es por qué hablar con Ritsu es mucho más interesante…?_

Mio ni siquiera notó que había admitido que hablar con Ritsu era interesante.

Y tampoco había notado que dejaba a Ritsu sentarse en su mesa a pesar que había muchos otros lugares vacíos en la cafetería.

¿Negarlo? No, ciertamente no.

_Ah, finalmente, la veo. Espera, ¿quién es ese chico-?_

Ritsu estaba parada afuera, hablando con un chico bien parecido que tenía ojos cobrizos. Su cabello negro era corto y puntiagudo, y vestía tan lujosamente como Ritsu.

Ritsu palmeaba su hombro frecuentemente, riéndose como si no hubiera mañana. El chico también sonreía, su mano señalaba y hacía énfasis en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

Mio sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver tal familiaridad entre los dos.

_No, ¿por qué debería? Ritsu no es como yo. Tiene derecho a tener amigos… ¿Yo siquiera soy su amiga? No sé nada más que su nombre._

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir extrañamente deprimida.

_Si, probablemente no soy nada para ella, sólo alguien con quien bromear mientras toma su café. Hablar con otras personas debe ser mucho más interesante… ¿será su novio o algo así?_

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no notó que Ritsu movía su mano en frente de sus vidriosos ojos.

"Oye~ ¿Mio? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Mio se sacudió, y luego miró ferozmente a Ritsu. Ésta rascó su cabeza tímidamente, "Woah, no quería asustarte. Ehm, ¿por qué me estás mirando así?"

"Hnn, no es nada."

"Vamos, ¿qué hice esta vez? ¡Acabo de salir de mi oficina!"

"Oh, en serio, ¿_acabas _de salir de tu oficina?" la voz de Mio era fría. No tenía idea de que su propia voz pudiera sonar así.

Ritsu frunció el ceño, confundida. "Si. ¿Por qué suenas como que no me crees?"

Sintiéndose muy incómoda por la ilógica ira de su corazón, Mio se levantó rápidamente. _No, necesito calmarme y descifrar esto._

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?"

"No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo. Oh, y disfruta tu café." Dijo Mio rápidamente. No tenía idea de porque dijo eso. Sintiéndose culpable, dejó la mesa antes que dejara salir palabras no razonables.

No vio la herida expresión en el rostro de Ritsu.

_

* * *

_

_Ritsu no ha estado llegando._

Mio miraba el espacio vacío en frente de ella, meneando su taza de café desanimadamente. Luego de reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos por días, luego de descartar su propio juicio por ir a pedir la opinión de las Hirasawa, Mio finalmente concluyó que estaba celosa.

De lo que aún no sabía. Estaba perfectamente bien con estar 'celosa en general', pero no tenía deseo de… 'arreglar las cosas', como lo puso Hirasawa –

"_¡Ah, Mio-chan! ¡Ya sé que es! ¡Debe estar celosa! Ehehehe, eso parece como lo que pasó entre nosotras, ¿no Azu-nyan? Ah~ buenos recuerdos~_

"_¡No, no lo es! ¡Yui, deja de decir esas cosas!"_

_Azusa#2 maulló fuertemente, como si estuviera en desacuerdo._

"_Ow, no te apenes, Azu-nyan~ ¡Mio-chan, déjame mostrarte como deberías arreglar las cosas!"_

"_¡Y-Yui! A dónde van tus manos-"_

_Mio inmediatamente dejó la residencia de la extraña pareja._

Frotándose las sienes, Mio tragó el café que quedaba. "Nunca entenderé a esas dos."

Luego de 'entender' esa extraña ira, finalmente reunió coraje para regresar a la cafetería. Nunca había estado 'celosa' y quería asegurarse que estaba completamente bajo control antes de entrar ahí.

Excepto que Ritsu no apareció por días.

_Debe estar enojada conmigo… agh ¡¿Por qué dije eso? ¡Que importa si tiene novio! ¡Ese no es asunto mío!_

Tsumugi, amablemente, había ofrecido sus consejos – los cuales todos eran raros para Mio. Como, qué quería decir con ¿"derriba a Ricchan y te perdonará"?

_¿Por qué debería derribarla? ¿Por qué alguien te perdonar- ugh, no lo entiendo._

La cafetería estaba más tranquila de lo normal, a pesar de su entrometida charla, no, sin la juguetona voz de Ritsu, era como si el silencio ensordeciera a Mio.

_¿Cuándo me acostumbré tanto a su presencia?_

Mio miraba el café oscuro – qué era igual que ella, ¿no? Tan tenebroso, tan desconocido – igual que su propio inconstante corazón, ¿cierto?

Pero Ritsu había aparecido e, igual que la crema de café, había transformado su mundo.

Poco a poco, gota a gota, en graduales ondas.

Impulsivamente, Mio fue a comprar otra taza de café negro, y agregó crema y azúcar justo como Ritsu lo hacía.

El café negro ahora estaba lechoso. Mio dio un sorbo.

_Muy diluido._

Pero aún podía probar la amargura del café por debajo de esa capa de azúcar.

_Pero dulce._

_

* * *

_

Mio nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había pasado más de una semana y extrañaba a Ritsu.

Mucho.

No tenía idea cuanto esperaba esas simples bromas de esa mujer con gafas de sol.

A decir verdad, el estrés del trabajo realmente disminuía por discutir con Ritsu. Después de todo ese trabajo, después de estar completamente aburrida los fines de semana… De hecho Ritsu le levantaba el ánimo, ¿no esa así?

_Ugh. ¿Dónde has estado…_

Estaba parada afuera de la cafetería, preguntándose si debía entrar o no. Ya no encontraba ninguna razón para entrar – excepto que, ¿a dónde iría entonces? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ¿Ritsu aparecería hoy?

"Ehm, disculpe."

"Ah, lo siento," mortificada, Mio rápidamente se quitó del camino. _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo, parada en frente de la puerta y bloqueando la entrada?_

El hombre que había salido de la cafetería la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, examinándola antes de irse.

Luego notó cuan familiar lucía ese hombre.

_¡Era él! ¡Ese chico con el que Ritsu hablaba!_

"¡D-disculpe!"

El chico volteó, ligeramente sorprendido. Mio reunió todo su valor y realizó su pregunta, "¿Conoce a alguien llamado Ritsu?"

"Si, ¿qué con ella?"

"E-ehm, no la he visto desde hace un tiempo y sólo me preguntaba-ehm… si sabe donde está."

El chico se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza – una acción tan familiar que Mio tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando.

"Hmm, ¿eres amiga de mi hermana? Aunque nunca te había visto… bueno, ha estado enferma desde hace unos días."

Mio parpadeó.

"¿…hermana?"

El chico inclinó su cabeza, otra acción conocida. "Si, soy Satoshi, su hermano."

_¡Todo este tiempo, he estado celosa de su__** hermano**__! _Mio tenía la necesidad de cavar un agujero y enterrarse en él.

"¿…ha estado enferma? ¿Todo este tiempo?"

"Si, supongo que ha estado muy enferma como para llamarte o algo así…"

_Ni siquiera tengo su número telefónico… _pensó Mio, tristemente.

"La semana pasada, regresó algo triste. Y al día siguiente estaba afuera de la cafetería de Mugi-san, a pesar que estaba lloviendo y todo. Esa mi hermana… ¡Ni siquiera llevaba sombrilla y no entró! Esto continuó por los siguientes días y, claro, ahora está enferma."

Mio no sabía si sentirse culpable o exasperada por el comportamiento de Ritsu.

"Ah, esto puede ser repentino, pero creo que hoy llegaré tarde – no sé cuanto se tome mi reunión. Así que, ¿podrías cuidar de ella? Conoces a mi hermana, tan necia como para pedir ayuda. Puedo llevarte allá si quieres."

Y así, fácilmente convencida, Mio Akiyama fue a visitar la enferma Ritsu.

_

* * *

_

_Tenía razón. Realmente __**es **__rica._

Mio miró a su alrededor con asombro. _No debería estar tan sorprendida – es el penthouse de un agradable edificio después de todo._

Una vez más, Mio notó lo poco que sabía de Ritsu. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su apellido!

_Mi salario completo de un año probablemente no podría comprar un adorno de este lugar. _Mio quedó boquiabierta por las vasijas antiguas y los decorados adornando la pared. Todo ahí gritaba 'costoso'.

Mio preguntó por qué no podían hacer que las sirvientas cuidaran de Ritsu, pero Satoshi gruñó con frustración, diciendo que su hermana no dejaba que nadie entrara a su habitación.

"_Entonces no debería ir, ¿cierto?"_

"_Bueno, eres su amiga, ¿verdad? Digo, conozco a muchos de sus compañeros pero la única que preguntó acerca de su salud fue Mugi-san."_

Mio frunció el ceño, recordando la misteriosa sonrisa de la dueña de la cafetería cada vez que preguntaba por Ritsu.

_Esa Tsumugi es algo… ¿por qué no me dijo que Ritsu estaba enferma en vez de darme ese raro consejo?_

Satoshi se fue inmediatamente después de decirle donde estaba la habitación de Ritsu. Mio lentamente caminó hacia su destino, su corazón palpitaba con anhelo.

_Voy a ver la habitación de Ritsu…_

Se sentía culpable por entrar en el espacio personal de alguien más, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su habitación y estaba preocupada por su salud.

_¿Quién sería tan idiota para quedarse bajo la lluvia sin sombrilla?… ¿Acaso pensó que hizo algo malo y me hizo enojar? Debería ser al revés._

Un gato blanco y uno negro se detuvieron en frente de la puerta. _¿Tiene mascotas? _Ambos gatos la miraron por un momento y, como si la hubieran juzgado lo suficiente, se fueron sin prisas.

_Nuevamente, algo que nunca entenderé._

Encogiendo sus hombros, abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible, echando un vistazo adentro.

Sólo se asomaba un poco de luz entre las cortinas de la ventana, pero Mio podía ver lo grande que era.

Aunque, a diferencia del resto de la casa, la habitación de Ritsu estaba desordenada – podía ver ropa esparcida por todos lados, como si la dueña no supiera a donde la había arrojado. También divisó un Kit de Batería Pristine en un rincón de la habitación. Mio estaba impresionada.

_¿Eh? ¿Sabe tocar la batería?_

La hizo recordar que solía tocar el bajo cuando estaba en preparatoria, pero durante la Universidad, no tenía tiempo y gradualmente perdió el interés. Igual que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Ritsu tiene mucho tiempo o qué?_

Incluso durante sus primeros encuentros, Ritsu estaba siempre metida en su laptop – pero eso era después que Mio la ignorara. Y luego que se volvieran cercanas, Ritsu no volvió a llevar su maletín.

_En verdad, en verdad no sé nada de ella._

Finalmente, Mio se acercó a la enorme cama, que probablemente era del tamaño de su habitación. Aunque la mayoría de la cama estaba arreglada, excepto por la figura humana que estaba cerca de la orilla de la cama. Podía ver una melena de cabello castaño asomándose por debajo de las sábanas, y la respiración pesada que hacía que la sábana subiera y bajara.

_Suena enferma… Lo siento, pero necesito revisar tu temperatura._

Cuidadosa, muy cuidadosamente, bajó las sábanas. Mio permaneció ahí, mirándola por unos momentos.

_Eh, nunca la he visto con el cabello suelto… nunca la he visto sin sus lentes._

No es que ella prestara atención a ese tipo de cosas (¡no, claro que no!) pero si, Mio admitiría que Ritsu era atractiva. Y ahora, Ritsu parecía linda y… vulnerable _(¿eh?) _en contraste a su usual personalidad firme.

El rostro de Ritsu estaba ligeramente rojo y estaba empapado en sudor. Alarmada, Mio rápidamente tomó una toalla del buró, tratando de secar su rostro sin despertarla.

Ritsu estuvo profundamente dormida todo el tiempo, aún respirando pesadamente.

_¿Qué tan mala está su fiebre? …Nunca voy a encontrar un termómetro en este desorden, así que supongo que tendré calcularlo._

Mio puso sus manos en la suave cama y se inclinó, colocando su frente en la de Ritsu. De algún modo, sus manos se resbalaron, y terminó cayendo encima de ella… o hablando estrictamente, su rostro terminó en el pecho de Ritsu.

_¿Qué-_

Antes que pudiera quitarse, las manos de Ritsu salieron rápidamente de las sábanas y sujetaron a Mio por los hombros. Luego Ritsu se volteó y acomodó su cuerpo, y la cabeza de Mio estaba metida bajo su barbilla.

Mio aún estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

Luego notó que la idiota seguía profundamente dormida.

"Hmm, que suave…" murmuró Ritsu, acercándola.

El sonrojo de Mio creció, pero tampoco podía quitarse – no sólo por el agarre mortal de Ritsu, sino por dentro, Mio no quería liberarse de ese abrazo.

La única opción que le quedaba era revisar la temperatura de Ritsu sintiendo su frente… pero le habían dicho a Mio que tenía manos frías, así que no sería preciso.

Trató de ignorar cuan agradable era el abrazo y lo suave que era su piel.

_No se siente tan caliente… y ya no está respirando tan mal como antes._

Los ojos de Mio se cerraron, resignada.

_Este va a ser un largo día…_

_

* * *

_

Mio abrió sus ojos letárgicamente, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Sus brazos rodeaban algo que realmente no se sentía como su almohada…

Su borrosa visión finalmente se enfocó, y encontró el rostro de Ritsu a unos centímetros del suyo.

El calor de su sonrojo la despertó instantáneamente. Sin embargo, no podía moverse, los brazos de Ritsu la sujetaban fuertemente por la cintura.

Mio tragó, incapaz de desviar la mirada de los labios ligeramente abiertos que tenía en frente. Antes que lo supiera, los labios de Mio se presionaron sutilmente en los de Ritsu.

_Suaves… y cálidos…_

Avergonzada y culpable por su acción, Mio retrocedió inmediatamente, tratando de liberarse.

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Ritsu está enferma e inconciente, y acabo de hacer algo…_

Sus movimientos frenéticos finalmente despertaron a la mujer de su sueño. Ritsu gruñó y parpadeó con cansancio, retirando sus brazos de Mio y frotándose los ojos.

Mio se paralizó.

_Por favor, por favor vuelve a dormir-_

Pero claro, Ritsu notó a la persona extra en su cama. Se levantó abruptamente, mirando a Mio con incredulidad. La repentina acción la mareó, y Ritsu hubiera caído hacia atrás y se habría golpeado la cabeza en la cabecera de no ser por Mio.

"Argh… ¿qué-?"

Ritsu parpadeó, aún mirando a Mio.

Entonces la morena se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía los ojos de Ritsu.

_Finalmente._

"¿Qu…qué estás haciendo aquí, Mio?" su voz aún era pesada y dormilona, desplomándose en los brazos de Mio con agotamiento.

"B-bueno, tropecé con tu hermano y-y ehm, no te he visto en un tiempo y luego me dijo que estabas enferma y…"

Aunque tenía fiebre, Ritsu sonrió, "¿Heh, me extrañabas o algo así?"

"¡No, claro que no!" Mio negó al instante, pero el sonrojo en su rostro decía lo contrario. Ritsu parpadeó.

"Está bien, también te he extrañado."

"Dije que- espera, ¿qué?"

Ritsu trató de sentarse bien, pero aún se sentía muy débil. Terminó recargándose en la cabecera con Mio sentada a su lado.

"Hm, nunca te he visto con tu cabello suelto, Mio."

Mio sintió su cabello suelto, notando que no lo ató está mañana- o ayer- o cuando haya sido. _Que raro, siempre ato mi cabello._

"Bueno, yo tampoco te he visto con el cabello suelto, Ritsu. Y nunca había visto tus ojos - ¿por qué siempre usas lentes? N-no es que haya algo malo con ellos o algo así… M-me gustan mucho."

Ritsu rió, pasando su mano a través de sus mechones. "¿En serio? Heh, no me gustan… es un color inusual y la gente siempre habla de ellos. Me hace sentir incómoda… no vas a decir cuanto te gusta ese único color ámbar, ¿verdad?

Mio sacudió su cabeza y contestó honestamente, "No, no es eso. Sólo quiero verlos… y, de hecho, saber a donde estás viendo… si me estas viendo o no…"

Su rostro estaba "ardiendo" nuevamente. Mio bajó la mirada, dispuesta a que ese molesto sonrojo desapareciera.

Ritsu se rió. "Aww, no te preocupes, he estado mirándote todo el tiempo."

Mio se exaltó.

"¿Qué? Tu-"

Ritsu rápidamente la besó y se apartó antes de que Mio pudiera procesar lo que pasó.

"Aún estaba medio dormida en ese momento pero estoy segura que hiciste lo mismo, ¿cierto? Sólo te devuelvo el favor."

Mio aún veía a Ritsu atónitamente.

"¿Qué?, ¿quieres otro?"

El puño de Mio descendió en la cabeza de Ritsu por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

* * *

"Todos lucen presentables hoy. Así que vamos a-"

Mio se perdió durante el discurso del jefe de su departamento. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, su mente siempre pensaba en Ritsu.

Luego de arreglar el malentendido (Mio tuvo que soportar un sin fin de bromas sobre sus _no-existentes _celos), Ritsu le pidió salir con ella, así nada más, con esa sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Mio recordó haber golpeado a Ritsu de nuevo, pero de hecho, accedió.

¿Cuál fue la razón? En verdad le gustaba Ritsu pero debería haber más factores-

Sin embargo, Mio no necesitaba razones cuando se trataba de Ritsu.

_Acepté salir con ella… porque sí._

Mio se rió de sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Ya tomé café hoy? No, aún no. Debería ir por él antes de… ¿qué íbamos hacer hoy? ¿Algo sobre un nuevo Director Ejecutivo?_

"¡Akiyama!"

"¡S-si!

"Te llaman en la oficina del jefe. Ve ahora."

Mio dirigió su cuerpo hacia la oficina, desconcertada. ¿Por qué el nuevo jefe querría verla cuando ni siquiera se conocen?

Imaginen su sorpresa (o tal vez no tanta) cuando vio a Ritsu sentada en una enorme silla con sus piernas sobre la mesa y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"Hola, Mio~"

La mujer de cabello negro parpadeó.

"Vamos, no te sorprendas tanto. Oh si, nunca te dije mi apellido, ¿cierto? Tai-na-ka. ¿Te suena? ¿El antiguo Director? Ese es mi Papá~ salió de vacaciones con mi Mamá por algunos años."

Mio no sabía que decir.

"T-tu, tu…"

Ritsu Tainaka saltó de su silla y caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa de Cheshire. Mio notó que no estaba usando sus lentes y que ya no tenía el cabello recogido.

Una vez más, antes de saberlo, Ritsu la besó fugazmente en los labios y caminó hacia la cafetera.

"¿Café? Está en mi~"

Mio se sorprendió de si misma; sólo parpadeó y respondió sonriendo.

"…está bien."

Finalmente hubo una especie de chispa, ya no necesitaba flotar a través de cada día.

Las ondas en la vida de Mio Akiyama se hicieron más fuertes.

No es que le importara.

* * *

Les dije que era una lectura ligera, cierto?

Y bien? Les ha parecido buena? Me quieren mentar la m****?

Diganme que les pareció ^^

* * *

**Omake [Extra]:**

"Mugi, ¿por qué no sólo le dijiste mi dirección?"

"Bueno, necesita descifrar este tipo de cosas ella sola~"

"¿Eh? Oh, ¿Mio también me dijo que le diste un consejo?

"¡Si, lo hice! ¿Lo hizo?"

"…Ehm, ¿no? ¿'Derribarme'…? ¿Por qué?"

"Todo depende del momento, Ricchan. Tal vez tu deberías derribarla."

"¿…Eh? Muy bien, puedo intentarlo, supongo."

-algunas semanas después-

"Me golpeó, Mugi."

"¿y…?"

…(sonrojo)…

"Puedes contarme los detalles cuando quieras, Ricchan~"

* * *

En serio!, con esto, el que no ame a nuestra rubia Yuri ES PORQ ES GAY! XD

.  
.

Una vez más... Esta historia le pertenece a **AdrenaVeris**.

Ah, y no lo podía olvidar, Gracias a mi BETA **xDai **por su gran trabajo, sin ella, no se que haría... BTW, la tardanza fue culpa de ella! XD (no es cierto!)

Por cierto todo esto viene de una mente de 16 o 17 años que fuma... digo... que toma café negro... ya quiero ver a esa pequeña a mi edad, sí YO ya estoy histerica y no tomo café ella... *hit on the head* (respeta a tus mayores, mas bien, Superiores! ¬_¬)

PD: Felicidades a las personas que siempre llegan a leer las tonterias de la Traductora ^^

Nos leemos en otra


End file.
